Friendship Struggle
by VincenttheCrow
Summary: A new pony named Brimstone has moved to Ponyville, giving Pinkie Pie the opportunity to make a new friend. The only problem is that Brimstone is not interested and is 100x more stubborn than Cranky ever was. Is Pinkie willing to do whatever it takes to make him her friend?
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone over Equestria, burning brighter than ever. The majestic sounds of nature were drowned out only by the sound of hoof steps and wheels. A silhouette of a stallion pulling a large wagon made it to the top of a shallow hill, gazing down at the village below.

His name was Brimstone; he was an average sized unicorn stallion who grew up within the capital city of Canterlot. His coat was as dark as ash, his eyes like jade crystals, with a multi-colored mane and tail of red, orange, and yellow, shaped like the fires of Tartarus themselves. And branded on his flank was a Cutie Mark of a burning anvil, as he was a professional blacksmith and jeweler. However, hardly anypony ever needed weapons forged these days, so he mostly focused on making jewelry.

Yet, there was one thing that truly set Brimstone aside from his unicorn brethren. Brimstone was born with a special "furnace" within his stomach, nopony knows how it happened, but whatever the case, he considered it a blessing. This furnace granted him the gift of fire breathe, which meant that he could use it to super-heat precious metals and then use his magic to shape it into beautiful necklaces, bracelets, and rings. But this wasn't seen as a gift to the ponies of Canterlot. They considered him a filthy commoner, one, because he'd rather forge metal than enjoy upper-class society; two, because he would often release small jets of smoke whenever he spoke. He was also often accused of arson because of a situation back when he was an 8 year old colt. His parents were preparing a large dinner party and all he wanted was to light some decorative candles. It was not his fault that a mare just so happened to be walking by his line of fire, not to mention the amount of hairspray she must have used since her mane lit up like a morning star. Disgraced and humiliated, his parents forbade from ever helping with another one of their parties ever again.

As the years went by, Brimstone felt more and more distant from the ponies of Canterlot. But he remained vigilant, until finally, his resolve was hardened, he would gather all of his possessions and leave home to a place where he could start a new life with a clean slate. A place known simply as…

"Ponyville. At long last, I've made it.", the confident stallion said to himself, as he continued along the dirt road towards his destination. Little did he know that he was in for something he never could have expected.

A pink pony was blissfully snoozing after her latest and greatest party yet. Her bed was covered in candy and her forehead was coated in chocolate frosting. As the sun's light pierced her bedroom window and shined upon her, her eyes shot open and a large smile spread across her face. Leaping into the air, followed by a quick backflip, she proclaimed: "Woo hoo! Good morning, Ponyville!", landing hard on her bed, causing the candies to scatter across the floor. She jumped off of her bed and went to her mirror, her sky blue eyes detecting the frosting on her forehead, which she proceeded to scrape off using her tongue and then swallowing in one gulp.

"Mm. Good thing I was saving that for later.", she giggled to herself as her once messy and tangled mane magically returned to it typical puffy appearance.

As she went outside to enjoy the sunshine, the rest of Ponyville began to wake up as well. Far and near, ponies were leaving their homes to go to work, go to school, or merely to go out for breakfast. The pink pony, who went by the name of Pinkie Pie, began bouncing through the streets, endless amounts of happiness bubbling up inside of her. What would she do today? Who would she meet? What kind of parties would she throw? There was so many possibilities, she felt like she was going to burst. And then…she saw him. A new face, a new pony, a pony she had never met before. Now Pinkie Pie knew more than anypony that she was friends with everypony in Ponyville, and that she could never have too many, it was like a hungry that she could never satisfy, a hunger she never wanted to satisfy. Zeroing in on him like a homing missile, she knew right then and there what she was going to do today. She was going to befriend this new pony and add his name to her never-ending friendship list.

Brimstone had just finished placing the last of his boxes inside his new house and was about to head to the market to get himself some breakfast. As he turned his back to his door, he became face-to-face with Pinkie, just inches away from touching her snout.

"Aah!" he shouted in surprise, backing into his door, not in the least bit thinking that she would be the first thing he saw in his new home.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Are you new here? Oh, what am I saying? Oh course you're new here. If you weren't, I would've noticed you because I know EVERYPONY in Ponyville. That reminds me, what's your name?"

"Umm…Brimstone.", he said in utter confusion.

"Wow, Brimstone. That's a super neato name. Say, why is smoke coming out of your mouth? Did you eat a campfire or something? Or a dragon? I hope not because dragons probably taste yucky. I remember one time when I…"

"Hey!" Brimstone shouted at Pinkie, interrupting her little commentary. "If I show you, will please stop talking for a sec?"

"Yuh huh.", replied Pinkie, nodding eagerly.

Brimstone turned his head to the side so as to not hit Pinkie, took a deep breath, and then exhaled a meter long stream of fire. Pinkie's eyes lit up with amazement, she'd never seen a fire-breathing pony before, let alone befriended one. She knew that this was something she'd be able to talk about for years.

"WOW! That was incredible! You've gotta show this to my friends then we can all be BFFs!", The pink pony squealed in delight, thinking about all of the shows that he could perform with her at parties and all of the fun they could just by hanging out together.

"Uh…no thanks." Brimstone said before walking passed her to the market.

Pinkie's dreams felt like a large vase that shattered as it hit the ground. Brimstone… didn't want to be her BFF? She just couldn't figure out why, she was kind, she was helpful, and there was no denying that she was very entertaining. Baffled with questions, she bounced in front of him to find her answer.

"But…but why not?" she questioned the flame-headed stallion.

"I don't know. I'm just…not interested. Goodbye", he answered as he left once again, believing that it was the last time he'd ever need to speak to her again.

But nothing could have been further from the truth.

Pinkie sat on the stone road, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Wow, déjà vu, he doesn't want my friendship. He's just like Cranky. And what if he never accepts my friendship? Oh, what am I saying? Of course, he will." Pinkie said to herself, snapping back to reality. "You were able to win over Cranky, and he's a donkey and they're stubborn, but unicorns aren't stubborn, which means I KNOW I can win over." Pinkie then stood up, feel quite valiant. "Mark my words, Brimstone. By the time I'm finished, we shall become the greatest friends Equestria has ever seen!" And with that, she galloped back to Sugarcube Corner to gather some supplies.


	2. Baby Steps

Brimstone scanned the various market stands as he walked through, doing his best to forget about Pinkie's little "episode". Eventually he had found something that he liked, a stand selling bars of white chocolate.

On the roof of Sugarcube Corner, the puffy haired bundle of fun herself was eyeing his every movement through pair of custom made pink and blue candy coated binoculars.

"Okay, time to begin 'Operation Make Brimstone Your Friend No Matter What' or 'OMBYFNMW' for short." she chuckled to herself at the made-up word, while grabbing a pad and pencil, "Idea #1: compliments."

After doing some quick stretches, Pinkie began leaping from rooftop to rooftop like Mare-Do-Well. This caught the attention of several ponies, but quickly forgot about it after discovering that it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Peering down from the top of a market tent, she saw her future friend to be sitting at a table munching away at a white chocolate bar. In an attempt to act more subtle, she backflipped off of the tent and hopped towards his table instead of merely leaping onto a chair beside him.

"Hiya, Brimmy!" Pinkie greeted to the stallion, helping herself to a chair at his table, "What'cha up to?"

_"Oh, just enjoying the 10 seconds of solitude I had."_ Echoed Brimstone's thoughts with deep grimace, "Not much, just enjoying some chocolate."

"You like chocolate too? So do I, I just love chocolate. Wow, we have SO much in common." Pinkie exclaimed in a chipper voice, receiving an awkward stare from Brimstone. _"Okay, Pinkie, you have him right where you want him. Now let those compliments fly."_ She quickly scanned his body for something to compliment. "So…that's a pretty cool Cutie Mark you have there. What does it mean?"

Brimstone's eyes shot open in shock. _"Is this what it's like to have your plot stared at? I feel so violated."_

"T-thank you…it means that I'm…a jeweler."

_"*gasp* This is just perfect!"_ Pinkie's smile looked like it was going to pop at the seams. She sprang up from her chair, only causing Brimstone's terror to grow.

"You make jewelry? I have a friend who absolutely LOVES jewelry. I bet you'd love to meet her. *gasp* I bet she'd love to meet you. *gasp* I know, let's go introduce you to her right now!" her voice getting more and more ecstatic by the word, she raced to the other side of the table and began tugging on Brimstone's front hooves in an attempt to get him to stand up so they could get going.

However, Brimstone remained stagnant. "Uhh…no thank you. I…have someplace to be…"

"You do? Well, that's okay. You need help getting there? I know every destination in Pony…"

*ZOOM*

In a flash, Brimstone was gone, leaving nothing behind except a stallion shaped cloud of dust and a half eaten chocolate bar.

"…ville." Pinkie's ears drooped in defeat. "Shoot. I almost had him too. Oh well, better luck next time." She murmured to herself as grabbed her pad and pencil, scratching off "compliments".

Brimstone raced down the street as fast as his adrenaline driven hooves could carry him. He'd never be more appalled in his whole life. To him, that pink pony was nuts, and he wanted nothing more than to just get away. Eventually, he made to an area outside of town by the name of Sweet Apple Acres, thank goodness too, all of that running had left him parched.

It was an average sales day at the Acres, ponies, were either buying baskets of apples or home baked apple treats. Brimstone, walked up to the stand where a tangerine colored Earth Pony with blonde hair was selling goodies.

"Howdy there, ya need somethin'?"

"Apple juice…" was all Brimstone could say as he placed 2 bits onto the table. Quick as a whip, the cowpony took the money and slid a fresh bottle of apple juice towards the weary colt.

"Can't say I've seen you round these parts before. Mah name's Applejack, and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres."

Brimstone had just finished off his juice as if it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. "Thank you. My name's Brimstone, and you're right I'm not from here. I just moved here actually."

"Well, if ya'll just got here, then that must mean that Pinkie Pie will have a new friend to add to her list."

"Well actually…I wouldn't exactly say that we're friends."

A large hush fell over the ponies in the area, including Applejack.

"Did ya'll just say that you are…not friends with Pinkie Pie"?

"It's not like I HAVE to be her friend or anything."

All of the ponies gasped at what they just heard, as if the black unicorn had just spoken blasphemy.

"Did he seriously just say that?" Bon Bon muttered to the pony beside her.

"That stallion's digging his own grave." Replied Carrot Top.

Applejack finally worked up enough nerve to talk out loud. "Listen, Brimstone. Since you're new here, I feel that I should give you this piece of advice. If Pinkie offers to be your friend, it's in the best interest of everypony that you just accept it."

"Why is everypony making such a big deal out of this? She's just one pony." Brimstone tried to explain to the crowd.

"She'll never give up!" Uttered Daisy in an overdramatic fashion.

"She's right, dude. Your best bet is to just give in now." Vinyl Scratch mentioned.

"Indeed, Miss Pie is a rather curious sort." The Doctor added.

"Guys, nothing's going to happen. I'll be fine. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" And with that, Brimstone left the farm, completely oblivious to the truth.

Applejack could only shake her head. "That poor colt has no idea who he's dealin' with."

Brimstone continued his path back to town past what appeared to be an apple tree with piercing blue eyes. The shadowy owner of the eyes giggled to herself.

"Idea #2…"


	3. Scavenger Hunt

The next little while was very quiet for Brimstone, he was able to return to his house, unpack a couple of boxes, and eat a hardy lunch. He felt that the all of the excitement of this morning had finally subsided, still it was strange how everypony on the farm got so worked up about one poofy haired pink pony who demanded the friendship of everypony in town. Maybe that wasn't so strange after all. Regardless, he decided not to think about it anymore.

"There, everything is set up." said Brimstone as set a cash register on top of a large glass display case. "But before I can open this shop up, I need some fresh materials to make some high class jewelry. I'll need some gold, some moonstone, and a few pearls."

As he began to write down his To-Do List, that eerie set of ocean blue eyes resurfaced by his front window. Having heard everything said, Pinkie Pie began to scribble in the same materials in her notepad.

"This is perfect." said Pinkie Pie with a cheerful snicker, "If I help him find this stuff, he's sure to be my friend." After she had finished writing, she slipped the notepad back into her "pocket" and scampered off to her first destination.

Brimstone pulled his empty wagon towards the first place on his list, the Lunar Shrine. It was a large area of land separated from society, where a plentiful bounty of moonstone sprouted naturally from the ground, the shrine itself was circular stone platform where a large statue of Princess Luna stood, to celebrate her return to power. It was also said that the moonstone glows when exposed to moonlight.

Brimstone couldn't help but gaze at the statue in awe. The regal pose of the statue combined with the enormous shards of moonstone surrounding it were truly a sight to behold. He grabbed a burlap sack and a pick axe from his wagon and walked towards a nearby moonstone shard. Before he could chip off a few pieces for his jewelry, two pink hooves covered his eyes.

"Guess who." chirped the all too familiar voice.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed Brimstone as he sprang into the air, clinging to the head of the Luna statue. "What the hoof are you doing here?" demanded Brimstone, with overtones of anger and fear in his voice.

"I thought I'd help you collect some of this moonstone so you can make jewelry."

"Look, I really don't need any…" Brimstone's eyes shot open. "How did you know I needed this moonstone for jewelry?"

"That's easy. I was watching you through your window." chirped Pinkie obliviously.

"That's…creepy."

"No it isn't, it's all a part of being a good friend." Pinkie answered back with a big smile.

Brimstone broke out into a cold sweat, the level of creepiness was getting higher. He needed to get away. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't need any help. So please, don't follow me anymore." Brimstone said, doing his best to be polite before dashing away in fright.

"Wait! You forgot your moonstone!" Pinkie called out to the terrified unicorn, but her cries fell on deaf ears. "Oh cupcakes, he's gone again. I need to keep trying, but he told me not to follow him. Hmm…what do you think I should do?" Pinkie asked the lifeless Luna statue. "That's a great idea! Thank you!" exclaimed the happy pink pony, as she hugged the statue and sprinted off once again.

Brimstone's next destination was Bubbly Falls, which was a considered one of Equestria's worldly marvels. Natural hot water flowed from a cliff side cave down a gentle waterfall and at the base of the waterfall was where large Bubble Oysters thrived. Not only were their pearls valuable, but also very large and durable.

He set his wagon down and began opening every oyster he came across using his magic. He managed to find 6 orange sized pearls, including a couple of pink ones. He then trotted towards an oyster that was fairly larger than the other ones and began to pry it open, but to no avail, the oyster remained shut.

"C'mon, big guy. C'mon…" strained Brimstone as the intensity of the green magic expelled from his horn rose. Finally, the oyster's jaws swung open, and inside it was none other than Pinkie Pie, sporting a rubber sea pony costume and a starfish on her head. Brimstone backed into the cliff wall, pale as a ghost, heart beating like a chain gun.

"Shoo be doo." sang Pinkie as she jumped into the water and poked her head out near the shore.

"Pinkie Pie? I told you not to follow me!" shouted Brimstone, trying to regain his sense of self.

"Who's Pinkie Pie? I'm Coral Cake the happy Sea Pony. And it's my job to help out friends in their time of need." the costumed pink pony proclaimed proudly.

Brimstone sighed in irritation. "Look Pinkie, I've already…"

"I'M NOT PINKIE! I'M CORAL CAKE THE HAPPY SEA PONY!" shrieked the not-so happy pony, her left eye twitching independently.

Brimstone turned pale once again, with only one thought playing in his mind, _"Please don't kill me." _

"Okay, C-Coral. But I've c-c-collected enough pearls, so there's n-no need to help m-m-me." stuttered the terrified stallion.

_"You're losing him, Coral. Do something!"_ echoed the frantic thoughts of the equine cosplayer. "Wait! Please don't go yet! Um…um…um…Look what I can do!" she exclaimed in desperation and back flipped into the water, resulting in a large splash. This caused a jet of water to shoot into Brimstone's open mouth, causing him to choke and cough up clouds of black smoke profusely.

"Ack! My…fire breath…" hacked Brimstone, "I gotta go!" And with that, he disappeared from "Coral's" sight once again.

"Coral Cake" slammed her hooves against the water in frustration. "No no no, I lost him again!" the starfish on her head slipped off and landed beside her. "This is just great, now I have to apologize to him AND Pinkie Pie." She said to herself slightly disgruntled, inching herself back to Ponyville like a caterpillar.

Back at Brimstone's store, which was promptly named "Silver Smoke Jewelry", he began rummaging through one of his bags for something to aid his "water problem". Finally he found it, a lump of coal which his put in his mouth, chewed thoroughly and swallowed. After some deep breathing, his fire breath returned to normal.

"Phew, that's much better." Brimstone sighed in relief. "Okay, it's obvious that I won't be able to get my materials with that pink lunatic running around, I was lucky to escape with my sanity. Only one thing to do, I'll have to get the gold ore while she's sleeping." But before Brimstone could confirm his foolproof plan, a thought came to mind.

_"Nutballs do sleep, right?" _

After gathering his wagon and pickaxe, Brimstone quietly tiptoed out of Ponyville towards Equestria's most popular gold mine, the "Mine All Mine". Stopping by the mine's entrance, he puffed some fire at a torch and ventured inside. The cave walls glimmered at the light of the fire bounced of the gold's reflective surfaces. Brimstone grabbed his pickaxe and walked towards some protruding gold ore. He was only able to make a couple of cracks in the rock before something caught his attention. There was a delightful smell wafting through the still cave air, it was sweet and it tickled Brimstone's senses.

"Mmm…what is that smell? Smells like…cake." Suddenly, Brimstone's green eyes shot open once again. "Oh no…" His hunch was correct, a dark silhouette of a mare with piercing blue eyes and a slasher smile was slowly approaching him.

"Hi friend…" said Pinkie Pie in a bone chilling calm. "Coral Cake was so sorry about what happened, she asked me to make you this…" She pulled out a large cake from behind her back, it had a picture of a sad face with the words "I'm sorry" written in dark red icing. "You like it? It's white chocolate, your favorite."

Brimstone started backing away from the advancing mare. "No no, it's okay. You didn't need to do this." He answered back with a nervous chuckle.

"You don't want it?" muttered the puffy haired pony. Tears welled up in her eyes but her smile remained in place. "But I made it for you!" shrieked Pinkie Pie through her teeth.

_"Abort mission! Abort mission! Abort mission!"_ Brimstone responded to his thoughts by galloping out of the mine at full speed, screaming like a little filly.

"GET BACK HERE AND EAT YOUR CAKE!" roared the now furious Pinkie Pie as she loaded the cake into her Party Cannon and fired it towards her fleeing target.

"No no no no no no!" cried the panicking Brimstone as the cake made perfect contact with the back of his head, knocking him off of his hooves, and causing him to slide across the ground for several seconds. After finally coming to a stop, he lifted up his head and saw that he was covered in dirt and cake.

"Am I being punished" uttered the confused stallion.

"Eeyup." Answered Big Macintosh casually as he passed by.

Brimstone could only scowl.


End file.
